


Take Care of Me

by Kono10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bears, Coming of Age, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Slutty boys, Smut, Teenagers, Twinks, Urban, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10
Summary: A lonely boy has an affair with his best friend's dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all my people that read my old story 'Big Daddy', this is a new and improved remake of it with new characters. I have discontinued and deleted the old story and will be putting out more chapters to this new story. Please enjoy it and leave comments.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Kono

What did I look like, 5’8, 19 years old, sweating my ass off on a little Huffy mountain bike that I ain’t rode since middle school? It was now a rusty, squealing, piece of shit. My clothes were sticking to me because of this damn summer heat. I had no license, no car, and no money to buy one.

I had no job because no one wanted to hire a fresh outta high school newbie with no job experience. Next year, I’d be starting college, and I didn’t even know what I wanted to do.

Right now, it was too damn hot to think about anything but getting my ass home. My piece of shit bike squeaked down my neighborhood, passing the same houses with the same people in them since I was in elementary school.

I was stuck riding my bike again since FJ left for college last August. He, with his 2016 Chevy Camaro, were my ride everywhere for the past two years.

I missed FJ. He was my friend. More than that, he was my first.

We weren’t lovers or anything like that. I just looked up to him. We lived in the same neighborhood and went to the same high school. He was one grade level above me, but we were both on the baseball team except he was on varsity and I was jv. We practiced together and we hung out around the neighborhood. He was cool, like a big brother I never had, except we banged.

Our secret fuckbuddy relationship happened towards the end of his senior year and my junior year, when we were at his house.

He was the only person who knew I was a queer.

I mean- I wasn’t hiding the fact that I was, but I didn’t go around announcing it either. If you knew, great, but if you didn’t, now you knew. FJ knew though, and he took advantage of it.

It happened one night a few months before he left for college. After some secret drinking of his dad’s liquor and some drunken confessions of secret fantasies, our secret fuckbuddy relationship started. He fucked me in his room that night, and that’s where we had been doing it ever since.

He did me whenever he could. He fucked fast and rough. Not that I cared. It was good, and FJ was just my type.

He was built like a Greek god. Olive skin, slick black hair, 6’1 and ripped thanks to practically living at the gym every day. He was a hunk.

I didn’t compare to him. I wasn’t ripped, but I kept a lean shape. My hair was thick and curly. My skin was dark like FJ’s too, but my face was freckled which everyone always said made me look ‘cute’.

He also shaved everywhere, and I loved feeling his smooth chiseled body against mine or his smooth long cock against my lips. I didn’t have much body hair to begin with.

Although FJ was just my type, he did unfortunately have the personality of a tube of ground beef. If conversation didn’t involve baseball or how much he bench pressed that day or how much he’ll try the next day then it didn’t interest him. He could be a bit of a spoiled brat and abrasive at times when I wasn’t in the mood to have sex.

It still didn’t matter to me. I liked him. A lot.

But now he was gone to a university in another state, and I was stuck here. Bored outta my mind.

I was getting close to passing his house. His family was kinda rich. He had the biggest house on our block because his pops owned a chain of restaurants and bars throughout the city: Giovanni’s.

I didn’t even notice Mr. Giovanni sitting in their garage until I heard “Aye yo, Georgy!” when I was passing by. He waved me over. “Come over here. Lemme talk to ya.”

That was Frank Giovanni. a.k.a Big Frank- FJ’s dad.

FJ told me that his dad had divorced his mom and had remained a bachelor since FJ was 10 years old. It used to be just them two living in that big house, but I guess it was just Mr. Giovanni now.

He was in their garage, sifting around some trash bags. I knew Mr. Giovanni just as much as everyone else: a chill, savvy, businessman, FJ’s pops who would treat the baseball team to pizza after a victory, and a man who liked his parties and liquor.

I hadn’t really sat down and talked to him one on one before because I had no reason to, but he was always nice to me around the neighborhood.

“Hey Mr. Giovanni.” I said.

“Geez Georgy, I can hear you coming up the street on that piece of shit before I can even see you.” He said.

He talked like FJ did, fast and abrasive. FJ resembled him a little except Mr. Giovanni was bald, and kinda plump with a beer gut, but he was an enormous man. He was a couple inches taller than FJ, and everything about him was big. His meaty arms and shoulders. His thick legs, and his beefy wide torso. Three of me could fit in his lap. He honestly scared me a bit.

He always dressed like he was getting ready to go out somewhere, and he wore a thin gold chain with a cross pendant around his neck, but a big gold watch on his left wrist.

FJ didn’t like body hair, but Mr. Giovanni was hairy. Way hairy. He had a full black beard and kept it neatly trimmed, but hair covered his arms and legs and under his pits. His black bush of chest hair always spilled out from the top of his unbuttoned polos, and when he lifted his shirt to scratch, a thick trail of it went down into his pants.

“When you gonna get a real ride?” He asked.

“Whenever someone decides to hire me somewhere.”

 “What’re you talking about? You know you can get a job at one of my spots. Be a pizza boy or work the bar. How old are you now anyways? 21?”

“19.”

“Oh.” He scratched under his shirt, exposing that black rug underneath. “Be a busboy then.”

“I don’t know Mr. Giovanni.” I said unsure, but fully aware that I did not want to work at his restaurants or bars. He catered to a different, less than wholesome, crowd of people. Mostly men like himself. Plus, I didn’t have the skills for it anyways. “I’m not cut out for restaurant work.”

“What are you talking about? You wipe the table with a rag. Easy money.”

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Was always my final answer.

“Eh right.” He waved it off.

“What are you doing?”

He scoffed. “Frankie moves but leaves his garbage here for me to deal with. That kid’s unbelievable. So, I’m clearing out the garage, but it’s too damn hot out here. Where you headed, Georgy?”

“Home. It’s too hot to go anywhere.”

“Hell yeah it is.” He wiped the sweat from his bald forehead. “What you been up to?”

“Nothing much.”

“You ain’t been up to nothing new since Frankie left? You two grew close before he left. Still playing baseball? Ain’t started college yet?”

I shrugged. “Can’t start school until next January. And I really ain’t felt like playing baseball lately.”

He stopped sifting through the bags and raised a thick dark eyebrow at me. “You miss him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Kinda.”

He huffed. “Well if you miss him so much, come dig through his shit. See if you find something you like then you can haul the rest to the donation box for me.”

I got off my bike and dug through the bags. The clothes even smelled like him. I always liked FJ’s smell. A mix of his cologne and his natural musk. The bags were filled with his old workout shirts and shorts. I didn’t find anything I wanted, but I came across his old red jockstrap. I remembered him wearing it in the locker room at school one day. His ass was amazing in it. Just smelling it and thinking about him in it was getting me hard.

“That’s it. I give up.” Mr. Giovanni threw his hands in the air. “It’s too damn hot out here. Come inside, Georgy. I’ll grab you something to drink.” He waved me in.

“That’s ok. I gotta get home and shower.” I carefully got up, hoping he wouldn’t see the front of my pants growing.

“I wasn’t asking you what you were about to do, I’m telling you to get in here and get a cold pop.” He walked inside.

_Now I see where FJ got his aggressive personality from._

I sat on his couch, and he gave me a cold pop.

“Thanks Mr. Giovanni.”

“Enough with the “Mr. Giovanni” eh? How many years you know me? It’s Frank.”

“Sorry Frank.” I said. “So, when’s FJ coming back to visit?”

“Pfft. Whenever he gets his nose outta those girls’ pussies.” He stood at his dining room bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. “He’s a dog. Used to bring them lil bitches in my house, eating up all my food, drinking my liquor. Ridiculous.”

I knew what me and FJ had wasn’t anything serious, but hearing that he had girls here while we were together bummed me out.

“But I suspect he’ll be here at the end of this month.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ma throw him a big party too. Food, music, booze. All of it. You better be there too.”

“Who would miss one of your parties?”

“True. True.” He finished his glass. “You got yourself a lil girly yet?”

“No sir.”

“When you gonna get you one?”

_Never._

“Not any time soon.” I swirled my drink.

“I hear ya. Them bitches will pretend to love ya, then run you for everything got, leaving you high and dry. Listen to experience.” He pointed at me.

“I am.”

“That’s good. You’re a smart kid. Bookish and modest unlike Lil’ Frank. He could’ve learned something from you.” He poured himself another drink. “So how long you and FJ been going at it?”

I shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ve always hung out with him and the others around the neighborhood. We been friends since the beginning of high school, but we didn’t become close till I made the jv team junior year.”

“Nah, I meant how long you two been fucking each other?”

I almost dropped my drink.

I was too stunned by the question to form a quick enough response to be convincing. “Huh? No- no, Mr. Giovanni it ain’t like that-”

“Don’t ‘no Mr. Giovanni it ain’t like that’ me.” He scoffed. “You think I’m stupid? Like I didn’t know what my own kid was doing in my house? Like I didn’t hear you two upstairs or him with any of those floozy girls? I ain’t dumb Georgy.”

I was mortified. FJ always made it clear that he didn’t want anyone to know about what he was doing with me, so I tried to think of an excuse for him.

“He ain’t a queer or anything like that I swear, Mr. Giovanni.”

“I know he ain’t.” He said. “Boys do that stuff all the time- experiment. Try on different things to see what fits and what don’t. It’s natural.” He walked over and sat next to me.

I was confused. He wasn’t giving me the angry disgusted reaction that I thought he would’ve.

“But the thing about FJ,” He continued, “Even if he finds something he likes, he don’t take care of it. He’s always been like that. Never took care of his toys when he was a kid. Dogs? Plays with them and feeds them for about a week then forgets about the poor things. Hell, you think that was the first Camaro I got for him? He wrecked two of them in one year. Insurance was through the roof!” He spat. “I love my son, but he don’t know how to take care of nothing. He doesn’t respect the value of things. Get what I’m saying?”

“I think so.” I didn’t.

“Good. Good.” He nodded and took a drink of his brandy. “Now me, on the other hand, when I see something I like, I keep it, and I take real good care of it. Get what I’m saying?”

He gave me a weird almost suggestive look. “Look Georgy. You’re a good boy, so I’m gonna lay it out clear for you. It’s best if you forget about FJ. He was your first, wasn’t he?”

I nodded.

“He’s a good kid, but he don’t know much about anything. I tried to teach him better, but he don’t listen. Right now, he’s got a lot of growing up to do, so he ain’t gonna give you what you need. So when you’re ready to experience how a real man’ll take care of you.” His large hand squeezed my thigh and I jumped. “You come find me.”

“I-I gotta go, Mr. Giovanni.”

I ran outta his house so quick.

I couldn’t believe it. FJ’s dad was coming onto me. I was stupefied. What did he say?  What I needed? Take care of me? And he gave me that pervy look. He liked me. FJ’s old man liked me?

Gross.

Thinking back, it should’ve been obvious. I recall him eyeing me strangely whenever I was with FJ. Another clue was his excessive compliments whenever I came around, and he’d stare at me while I played baseball with the guys in the field across from his house, yet I never gave them a second thought.

“Looking good today, Georgy.” He’d say.

“You’re filling out that uniform nicely, Georgy.”

“Great form out there on the field yesterday, Georgy.”

Even the way he said my name came out sleezy. Like he was savoring it in his mouth.  
  
Plus, FJ’s dad was definitely not my type. He was bald, hairy, and fat. The complete opposite of my type!

He wasn’t an ugly old man, but c’mon. He was old.

Well- older, I guess. 40-ish or 50?

I know he didn’t used to look like that. FJ showed me an old photo of Mr. Giovanni that he hung on their living room wall when he was on the high school wrestling team. He was in the heavy weight category and he looked like a hulking monster. Just imagine Greek god FJ but in a white and red singlet covered in black body hair and a full beard.

All that hair grossed me out.

The whole situation freaked me out, but strangely enough, the more I thought about Mr. Giovanni and how much different he was from FJ, I started coming around to the idea of him.

A few times I thought about how hot it would be to be made a plaything out of by a sexy bearish guy like him. I even started watching porn that had big brutish men screwing little twinkish guys like me.

Not that I wanted to admit that I was a twink, but I had to face the facts.

It was kinda- actually, it was really hot seeing those boys get worked over rough by those huge horse cocked studs while crying out daddy.

I thought calling another man daddy was weird. I heard people say that only boys with daddy issues called men daddy. Daddy issues or not, those boys in the porn looked like they were having a damn good time taking fat cocks in their asses while getting spanked, choked, gagged, slapped, and their hair pulled by those sexy older men.

Unreal. Did I want all that? Did I wanna get spanked? Would Mr. Giovanni even like being called daddy?

I shook the thoughts outta my head. _What the hell was I thinking that stuff for?_ I wasn’t gonna call Frank daddy because I didn’t want him anyways!

The next two weeks I tried to avoid Mr. Giovanni’s house or talk to him when I passed by, but when I was masturbating thinking about FJ, his ripped hard body kept morphing into Mr. Giovanni’s burly hairy one. It was getting difficult to get him outta my head. I imagined it was that young hairy Frank Giovanni fucking me through that tight singlet, and that got my juices flowing.

One night I was going at it, I was so close but couldn’t get myself to finish. I kept imagining FJ, calling his name over and over, frantically stroking my cock, but I couldn’t shoot, so I decided to switch to Mr. Giovanni- Big Frank.

I thought of his bulky body slamming against my skinny one, his monster cock drilling my hole like those boys in the porn. Giving it to me good, spanking me, pulling my hair, calling me his boy, demanding that I call him daddy.  
  
_Yes, Frank. Fuck me Frank. Fuck me good daddy! Frank! Frank!_ Twenty seconds later I erupted the hardest I ever had all over my sheets.

 

The next night, I snuck over to his house.

FJ would be home in a few days, so I went by to see if Mr. Giovanni needed anything for the party.

That’s all.

I anxiously knocked on the door and when he appeared in a half opened black velvet robe, all those daddy porns flashed through my head.

“Aye Georgy,” He looked at his watch. “It’s almost 11pm. What can I do for ya?”

“Hey Frank. I remember you said FJ’s party was coming up, so I came by to see if you needed my help with anything.”

“It ain’t till Friday..” A sly type of grin showed on his face. “But c’mon in. Lemme see if I can find you something to do.”

I walked in and sat down on the couch while he went around to his bar.

“Wanna pop? Beer?”

“Sure. A pop.”

“Not a drinker, are ya Georgy?”

“I tried it a few times, but I don’t like the way that stuff makes me feel.”

“Aye, that’s a good boy. Don’t get hooked on the sauce or else you’ll end up with this.” He patted his beer gut. I laughed, but just looking at him was making my cock twitch and hearing him call me a ‘good boy’ made it worse.

He brought me my pop and sat next to me. He smelled so good. Like he just got out the shower and whatever spicy cologne he was wearing. That definitely got my cock stirring.

“So, what you really doing over here, Georgy?” He asked.

I felt my face turn red. “To help you get ready for FJ’s party.”

“At 11 at night? And his party ain’t till a few days?” He grinned. “I know what you’re doing here. You been stewing on what I told you and now you’re ready to try it out.”

“I-I” I kept stuttering like an idiot.

“It’s alright.” He interrupted. “I told you, I’ma take good care of you.”

He didn’t give me time to think as he wrapped his arm behind me and put his hand on my thigh. I couldn’t even hide how hard I was.

“See that?” He glanced at my dick. “You want me to take care of you. Don’t ya, Georgy?”

I glanced over to the picture on the wall of the young muscled sasquatch Frank Giovanni in the white and red singlet to the older sophisticated looking man in the velvet robe he was now.

I nodded.

“I can’t hear your head, son. You gotta speak up for what you want.”

“Please take care of me.” I swallowed. “Frank.”

A dangerous grin grew across his face. “Alright. Let’s start here.” He placed his large hand on my crotch. I jumped at the feeling of it cupping my crotch. I was terrified about what was happening, but my legs opened more to his hand so he could touch me more. He started pressing against it, and I moaned quietly while he gently squeezed my package.

He pushed my knees farther apart so he could cup underneath my balls then started caressing them, pressing and massaging in a circular motion. My hips pushed against his heavy hand, but I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning too loud.

“Moan all you want, baby.” He murmured in my ear and massaged me more. “Don’t hold it back. Lemme hear it.”

I shivered and moaned out loud as his breath tickled my neck. I put my hands over his and thrusted myself harder into his hand. My cock was swelling fast, and I wanted him to touch it.

He pulled it out from my shorts and started stroking the head with a firm grip.

“Frank..” His name slipped from my lips.

“Yeah, you like that, Georgy?”

“Yeah.” I moaned in his face.

“That’s a good boy. Get nice and hard for me.” He said.

I didn’t know that being called a good boy could bring someone so close to orgasm! My precum leaked all over his massive fist as he expertly worked my cock, stroking the shaft but focusing underneath my sensitive tip.

He pulled my shaking hand into his robe and I felt his hairy cock plumping up slowly. “Touch it, baby.”

I wrapped my fingers around its hot thickness, and it was like my hand was wrapped around a hot soda can! Its stiffening shaft was wide, and its spongy head was very big and soft.

“Wow.” I exhaled while giving the shaft a few strokes. He chuckled.

I couldn’t let it go. I tugged and squeezed it again and again, and he let out an aroused grunt at every tug. We jerked each other off on the couch, his hand in my shorts while mine was in his robe, both of our cocks getting rock hard.

He kissed up the side of my neck then leaned in and kissed my lips. I tasted the liquor he just drank as his large tongue parted my lips and slithered into my mouth. That was my first time enjoying a man kiss. It was firm but sensual, and his tongue dominated mine. I kissed him back like I had been waiting all night to do so, roughly pushing my face into his. He was amused by my frantic kissing.

“C’mon.” He stood and led me upstairs. I hadn’t been up there since FJ left. I followed behind, trying to keep my cool on the outside while my cock bobbed outta the front of my shorts.  
  
For a second, when we stopped in front of his bedroom door, I stood there confused like an idiot because I was so used to going to FJ’s room next door. He led me in, and the room was big and nicely decorated. Something I wouldn't have expected from a single man.

In a single motion, his robe fell to the floor. His gigantic body was much more intimidating naked, and his hefty cock swung underneath his belly in front of his furry low hanging testicles. If he was anything like those mean daddies in the porn then I was in for a rude awakening but at the same time, I wanted him to dominate me too.

He approached me and tried to ease my shirt off, but I flinched.   
  
"You nervous now?" He asked.  
  
I meant to say no but 'kinda' came out.  
  
"You wanna stop?"  
  
"No," I answered quickly. "It's just- I ain’t been with anyone else but FJ, and you’re his dad. This is messed up."

“What FJ don’t know, won’t hurt him right? I’ve been raising him by that motto for years.” He rubbed my shoulders. “Listen to me, I’ve had my eye on you for a while now Georgy, and you know what I see when I look at you? I see a boy too busy moping around over nothing that he don’t even realize how sexy he is, and how much he drives grown men crazy. You need some confidence. I can tell there’s a freaky side to you that no one knows about.”

This was news to me. I didn’t know awkward, cute, freckled face Georgy was out here driving grown men wild. I never did anything. I wasn’t out in the streets flaunting my ass like a floozy broad. I didn’t flirt with anyone either, but I rarely got called sexy, so that made me feel good to hear.

“Thanks.” I said. “But I don’t think I have a freaky side.”

He smirked. “We’re about to find out.”

He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue eased into my mouth again. We stood there making out while his fingers eased my shirt up my chest and over my head then he pushed my shorts and underwear down to my ankles. I stepped out of my flipflops, kicking my clothes to the side.

He wrapped his arms around my naked waist, pulling me deeper into the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his meaty shoulders. Our hot rock-hard cocks were kissing each other underneath us too.

“Relax.” He said. “Let Big Frank take care of you tonight.”

He sat next to me on the bed and kissed me more while slowly rubbing my naked thighs.  
  
"You and FJ suck each other off?"  
  
“Not each other. I was always the one sucking, not him. He said that was gay.”  
  
He snorted. "Damn shame. He don’t know what he’s missing.” His hand took a quick feel of my cock. “But tonight, you ain’t gonna be the only one sucking. Lie back.”

That got me excited. I wasn’t new to blow jobs, but it had been a long time. Before FJ, I got two when I went to baseball camp sophomore year from a boy from another school. They were clumsy, quick, but good, but this would be my first from an older man.

He made me lie on my back at the edge of the bed then he kneeled between my legs, staring and fondling my cock, almost like he was admiring it.

He stroked my thighs starting from my knees then moving upward. He kissed between them, licking inward towards my bloated balls then kissed them. One. Then both. Cupping and sucking gently until I was shivering from the feeling.

“Lift your legs, baby. Let Big Frank see your little hole.” He said. I lifted my knees, spreading out my cheeks, exposing my asshole to his face. "Look at this. Ain’t barely got any hair down here.” He laughed.

I did, but I guess not even close to what he had.

“I’m gonna enjoy this." He professed hungrily.  
  
I felt his thumbs massaging my taint, and it felt strangely good. His wet tongue licked it then moved down to my hole and teased around the rim before the tip wiggled inside, slithering in as deep as my tight hole would let it. He growled, not satisfied with my defiant hole, and held my asshole wide open then tongue fucked me slow and deep. I moaned like a needy whore while holding my knees apart and rocking my ass in his face so his tongue could reach all the way in.

I whimpered in disappointment when he stopped tonguing me to go back up to my cock and start stroking my shaft. He moved patiently and skillfully like he had done all this before. His beard tickled my groin when his warm lips kissed my tip, and he tongued around the head then his wet mouth engulfed it. I bucked as his lips melted down my whole cock and my tip rubbed against the back of his slippery throat.

He moved his lips up and down my shaft, and his tongue flicked underneath my sensitive cock head causing me to jerk involuntarily. He wasn't sucking fast or slow but consistently, and it was unbearable.

“D-…Frank..oh Big Frank..” I kept moaning.

I had to strongly fight the urge to call him daddy. I wasn’t that kind of person. I wasn’t gonna say weird shit to Frank and get made fun of, but I had to admit, it was becoming increasingly hard to maintain control over anything while looking down at this sexy grown man between my legs leisurely sucking my cock. I was fucking hot, panting, rolling my hips around like a slut, and playing with my nipples while he expertly worked my cock.

"Go faster.." I pleaded desperately.

He groaned and shook his head on my cock, meaning no.  
  
No matter how much I begged him to speed up from that teasing pace he wouldn't.

“Please please!” I begged, trying to thrust my hips faster myself, but whenever I did, he looked up at me with a stern look and held his mouth still until I held still.

Still sucking, he slid his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He lifted my foot to the edge of the bed then his finger teased around my hole before gently sliding in one meaty knuckle at a time until it was all the way in. I gasped as he pressed against my sweet spot, and I almost came. He slid his finger out to the second knuckle then thrusted it back in, again pressing hard on my g-spot.

Over and over, he thrusted his finger in and out of my boy hole, while his mouth clamped around my cock, making me holler as I felt my orgasm surge through my lower half. I had to really focus to keep from cumming already, but the harder he pressed the more this intense pressure started rising in my lower half like something was about to erupt within me.

“Oh my god, Big Frank! Holy Fuck! HOLY FUCK!” I kept shouting.

The more he pressed and pressed the more intense that feeling got, and the louder I got. I was coming and I couldn’t stop it.

A weird mixture of a squeal and a groan spit from my mouth when I grabbed the back of his head and shot what seemed like a never-ending stream of hot semen into his wet mouth, causing an overwhelming wave of pleasure to wash over me. 

 _What the hell just happened?_ I thought in a stunned euphoric haze.

It felt like all the energy had been sucked out of my body. I wasn’t even standing, and my legs were trembling. I just lied there a panting, trembling, and sweating mess like I had just sprinted a mile. I had cum many times before, but not like that! If he did all this to me from a damn finger, then what the hell was his cock gonna do!

He slid his finger out, took his mouth away from my penis, and swallowed.

"Mm, that’s good. Don’t pass out on me yet.” He got up and sat on the bed. “Your turn. Show me what you do for FJ now."

“I don’t think I can match what you just did.”

“I don’t want you to.” He said.  
  
I wobbled to my knees between his legs. This was my first time getting a close-up view of a mature cock. God, it was so thick and heavy in my hand. How did he walk with this hog between his legs? It looked so much different from FJ’s. His and FJ’s were similar in length, but FJ's was wide at the base but narrowed out at the tip. Frank’s was wide all the way up, and his shaft was decorated with swollen veins. It had a dark red color from the tip halfway down, and it had a strong musky man aroma. Not to mention the field of black pubs that covered the base and balls.

I wrapped my hands around the base and sucked like how FJ liked. I put the tip in, took in almost half of his cock then bobbed on it quickly.   
  
“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing? That ain’t gonna do.” He gently pushed my head away. "That won't work, baby.”

“Oh.” I was embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it. Lemme show you how I like it." He grabbed the base of his cock and placed his hand on the back of my head. "Kiss the head for me."  
  
I leaned over and kissed the spongy head of his cock with a smack.  
  
"Yeah, kiss it again."  
  
This time, I wet my lips before kissing it again, letting my lips linger on it a bit more.   
  
"Ooh, that’s good, baby. That’s good.” He grinned. “Lick underneath the shaft for me."   
  
Starting from the hairy base, I ran my tongue all the way up his firm shaft to underneath his helmet head.  
  
"Now suck it slow."  
  
I took it in again and sucked slowly trying to take in his whole cock, but I gagged hard, eyes watering. I couldn't take all his cock like I could FJ's.  
  
"Easy babe." He stopped me. "Slow down. Just take as much as you can. Ain’t no rush."  
  
I wrapped my lips around it and tried again, making sure to kiss it, lick it, and suck slow on the spongy head as instructed. He put both his massive hands on the sides of my head and leaned back, moaning while enjoying my mouth. His hips humped in my face, but he didn't force his dick down my throat like FJ did. His cock just eased in and out the opening of my throat. 

This whole scenario was messed up, but at the same time turned me on like crazy! I was really on my knees sucking my best friend’s dad’s cock. The taste of his mature cock was mesmerizing! His salty precum was leaking down my throat and I lapped up as much as I could. His manly groans were perking my cock right back up again, and he kept repeating "That's a good boy," which made me want to devour more of his spicy cock deeper into my throat. My jaw hurt, but I didn’t want to stop sucking him. I wanted to keep pleasing him!

I kissed between his manly thighs and massaged his fat balls like he did mine, and sucked them generously, not caring about the hair getting into my mouth. I ran my lips up his shaft, back to his mushroom tip then slobbered all over it as I sucked it as hard as I could. The base responded by twitching like crazy.

“Damn baby, I’m about to cum!” He said. “You wanna drink my cum for me, huh?”

I nodded. I was ready to have my first taste of grown man spunk!

My jaw ached, but I made sure to keep my lips cinched around his cock as his hips bucked and his cock swelled in my mouth. He grabbed my head, grunted, then his hot cum gushed out. One tangy thick blast filled my throat, but the next two I couldn’t swallow fast enough so it overflowed out my mouth, spilling from the corners.  
  
I released his cock and I licked the corners of my mouth clean. Then I held out my tongue to show him it was all gone.  
  
"Good good boy." He petted my head. 

I crawled up next to him and kissed him. We made out for a long time, tasting our own cum in each other's mouths. I pressed myself against his big body while he felt me all over. It surprised me how gentle Frank was being, considering his blunt personality. He kissed my neck and moved down my chest, sucking on my tiny nipples. He knew how to make a boy feel sexy!

We were both hard again, and he grabbed a rubber and some lube from the nightstand and stood between my legs. He hooked them over his shoulders and generously greased my pucker real good before putting on the rubber and slathering some lube on his dick.   
  
I wasn’t nervous anymore, only ready to have this experienced older man’s dick work me over.  

His cockhead kissed against my asshole, “Here I come, baby. Take a deep breath.” He warned me.

I took a deep breath and when I exhaled, his cock head popped inside of me. I gasped and bit down on my lip to keep from yelling because my hole was on fire!

“It’s thick ain’t it, baby?” He groaned while continuing to slowly inch more in. Every inch he slipped in, I whimpered in pain until I couldn’t take anymore.

“Mm. Wait, Big Frank.” I tried to push him away, but I might as well been pushing against a brick wall. I didn’t have such a hard time taking FJ’s cock like this. His had to be two times thicker than FJ’s!

He stopped but didn’t pull out. “Aye c’mon, loosen up that tight hole for me, baby. Relax it.” He said, trying to soothe me.

I relaxed as much as I could as he slid in more. When it felt like he was halfway in, he held still and let me get adjusted to his size. He kissed between my knees and stroked my cock that had started to go a little limp.

“You good?” He asked.

I nodded.

So he started slowly driving his meaty shaft in and out of me. He’d push it in slow, press it in deep, making me groan then he’d patiently pull it all the way out, leaving only the head inside. He watched his cock slide in and out of my quivering hole and groaned.

“Damn Georgy. This is fucking sexy. My thick rod going up your tight hole.” He growled.

I was happy he liked it, but I was sweating like crazy, and it was hard to catch my breath. His long deep thrusts were agonizing, but in a weird painfully good way.

My hole was now allowing his full length to easily glide through, and the pain melted into deep pleasure, and soon I was moaning like a bitch. Nasty moans I never knew I could make.

“Yeah, fuck me Frank.. Fuck me deeper.” I begged.

When he saw I was drunk off his cock, he pinned my knees to my chest, leaned over and thrusted deeper into my guts. He picked up his pace, getting rougher, slamming the base of his cock into my ass, making my whimpers turn into cries. My orgasm felt like it was gonna happen at any moment, and I was screaming for him to fuck me like a bitch.

“Yeah, fuck me Big Frank. Fuck me please! Fuck my sissy hole with your fat cock, daddy! Yeah, daddy yes!” The words flew outta me.

“There it is!” He snarled in satisfaction. “Keep telling daddy what you want.”

“Fuck me deeper daddy! Harder daddy! Call me a good boy! Spank me! Choke me! Pull my hair! I wanna cum on your fat cock, Big Frank!”

“You’re a good boy, Georgy. A real fucking good boy!” He growled while stirring his cock around in my asshole in hard rotations, massaging my asshole walls with his girthy shaft.  
   
"Big Frank, keep stirring my asshole! Please! Please!" I pleaded shamelessly, so he churned my asshole more and more until I was crying with pleasure.

“You want daddy to breed your sexy hole, huh?”

“Oh please daddy yes!”

“Turn over, Georgy. Time for daddy to see that ass.” He told me.

I flipped over and laid on my stomach with a pillow under my hips and my ass in the air. His cock bobbed freely as he peeled off the sticky condom and tossed it on the floor. His eyes feasted on my ass while his hands squeezed my cheeks then gave one a stinging slap.

My first spanking from a man! I wanted more!

He nuzzled his cock back inside me, and that's when he really started getting rough. The bed creaked and the headboard thudded loudly against the wall as his massive body railed me forward, but his firm grip on my hips kept me in place. His thick cock felt like it was gonna pull my asshole out!  
  
I loved his hard grunting and sexy ragged moans as he drove his raw daddy cock into me.  
  
"Daddy...daddy." I whimpered into the sheets.  
  
"Yell for daddy." He gave me another spanking with an open palm. "Tell him how much you love his cock in your little boy hole."  
  
"I love daddy's cock in my slutty little boy hole!" I yelled. “I’m cumming!”

He thrusted faster and his cock throbbed like crazy, indicating that he was about to do the same.  
  
My asshole clenched around his cock as my molten cum shot all over his sheets. His rough hands clutched my hips and pressed hard into me, as his cock released load after hot load into my used asshole.

His hips pumped every last bit of semen inside me until his orgasm finally subsided. He slowly pulled his softening cock from me and watched his cum trickle out my gaping hole.  
  
"That's nice, baby." He commented.

Worn out and fully satisfied, I flattened out on the bed and he crawled up next to me and rubbed my back.  
  
"You were amazing, Georgy.” He said. “Have fun?"  
  
I nodded.

That was the most amazing sex I had ever experienced. Frank made me cum harder than I ever had in all the times I had sex with FJ. If that was what sex was like with an older man, then I didn’t want to go back to guys my age.

He was saying more stuff, but my consciousness was fading out fast and before I knew it, I had fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, it was 6:00 the next morning. My folks would wake up for work soon, so I had to leave before they figured out I had been gone all night.  
  
Frank was snoring like a black bear while I laid against his rising and falling chest. He didn’t budge an inch as I played with his nipple while replaying everything that happened the previous night in my head.  
  
My tender asshole was aching to ride his cock one more time before I had to go, so I found his sticky flaccid cock under the sheets, and pumped it till it was half awake, making him groan in his sleep. I greased up with the bottle of lube on the nightstand and sat myself on his raw cock, slowly rocking back and forth on it. He stopped snoring and his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning daddy." I moaned, increasing speed.  
  
"Aye," He smiled and grabbed my hips. “Now this is a sexy wake up call. Wish I could wake up to your sexy ass like this every morning.”  
  
His cock was hard as rock now, and I bounced up and down on it, rocking the bed, and stabbing my prostate with his cockhead.  
  
"That's right Georgy, ride daddy's cock like you want it." He growled and spanked me.  
  
"Keep spanking me, Big Frank!" I cried, and he spanked me over and over until my ass cheeks felt hot.

His hips thrusted up against my ass while I vigorously threw it back against his cock. It was no time at all till I came all over him and he erupted inside me, coating my anal walls with his thick morning load.  
  
Afterwards, we laid next to each other quietly making out and stroking each other’s stiffening cocks until I had to force myself to get up and go. He offered me a drink, but I told him I had to leave. 

He said I could come over anytime if I wanted to play some more, and I told him I’d like that more than anything. I wouldn’t see him again until FJ’s party that coming Friday, but I didn’t stop thinking about the hot sex we had for the next following days.

It was something I would never forget, but little did I know, Frank would actually go on to show me more hot sessions like that until I left for college the following year, and I learned a lot about myself in the process too.

But that’s more stories for another time.


	2. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgy and Big Frank have fun in the bathroom at FJ's party.

I didn’t see Frank again until FJ’s party that Friday, but in that time, I couldn’t stop thinking about the hot sex we had days before. It was the main event in my jackoff sessions those past few days. His big hands all over me. His skilled mouth on my cock. His girthy cock stretching my hole. I wrung myself dry thinking of Big Frank, but at the same time, the shame of all those embarrassing things I said was starting to set in too.

_Fuck my sissy hole with your fat cock, daddy?_

What the hell was I thinking!

Those ridiculous words poured out of me like I was drunk.

I ain’t gonna do _that_ again.

Even worse, the guilt of hooking up with my best friend’s dad was starting to hit.

Man, I really did it. I allowed FJ’s dad to fuck and breed my ass. In his own house. What kinda friend was I?

FJ arrived back in town that Friday morning, and his welcome home party was in the evening. It had loud music, hot food, and lots of booze like Frank promised. They had a huge backyard and a wide in ground pool, so he invited the whole neighborhood, FJ’s buddies, and some of his own.

I couldn’t wait to see FJ again. He would only be here for a few days, so I wanted us to catch up and hang out again like old times. Maybe hook up one more time too.

But when I tried talking to him, he seemed completely different. Now he was more of a douchebag than he ever was before. Barely speaking to me or flat out ignoring me like I was invisible. He even brought two girls with him, and the gross PDA he was doing with both of them was disgusting.

Not gonna lie, seeing him snub me with his arms around those girls made me feel like shit. I didn’t care that he was with them, but don’t ignore me.

Most of the party, I just sat at the edge of the pool. Big Frank saw what was going on and raised his eyebrow at me as if reiterating what he had told me a few weeks before about FJ.

 _Told ya, he’s a dog._ His expression said.

I couldn’t be mad, so was I.

Despite FJ being an asshole, I was pretty distracted by Frank.

He was playing the host, walking around, drinking, while stealing glances at me throughout the party. He was wearing some loose-fitting shorts and a deep V neck T- shirt with all that sexy black chest hair spilled out from the top. I could tell that he wasn’t wearing underwear because his meaty bulge was out on display, and it got looks from almost everyone. I had to stop myself from getting hard, remembering how big that thing felt in my hand.

In my mouth.

Deep in my ass.

He caught me staring at his crotch while he was sitting in a lawn chain and spread his legs out further so I could see it more. To thank him, I made sure to dive in the pool in front of him and get out near him too, so he could enjoy my round ass in my wet clingy swim shorts. Of course, I wasn’t wearing underwear either, so he smiled, communicating his appreciation for it. In return he would pretend to adjust himself through his shorts only to grab his swelling cock letting me see the imprint of its thickening girth.

_So we were playing that game, huh?_

I climbed out of the pool in front of him, my shorts sopping wet and clinging, riding between my thighs, outlining my cock and balls, also snug between my ass cheeks. I bent over in front of him as if I was gonna dive headfirst in the pool, my shorts still riding up between my ass cheeks. I stayed bent over flexing and wiggling my ass just a little. Frank was maybe 2 feet behind me, I could feel his eyes locked on my ass.

I dove in.

When I resurfaced, his hungry stare burned into me as if saying _I want your tight hole right now and I don’t care who sees._

Fuck, I wanted that too.

The twisted thought of climbing out the pool and sitting on his cock in front of the whole neighborhood was extremely tempting! Our friends and my own folks would watch on in horror and disgust as I rode Big Frank’s beefy dick fast and hard while I sneered at FJ as if saying, _I can ride a cock better than any broad you’ll ever meet, ya chump._

I was getting harder and harder thinking about it, and it was now too difficult to hide, so I ran inside the house to the downstairs bathroom before anyone saw.

In the small bathroom, I peeled my shorts down, and my painfully hard cock slapped up against my stomach, long and ready to explode. I wanted to get fucked again.

I was feigning for it, slumped against the door, unconsciously stroking myself while thinking about it.

Then a stupid idea popped into my head.

I shucked my trunks off, unlocked the door then sat on the toilet seat and started masturbating, wet and fully naked.

What the hell was wrong with me! Acting like such a pervert. If someone other than Frank walked in and saw me like that, I’d die, but goddammit I kept it unlocked.

My heart was pounding, but my knuckles were soaked from my precum leaking all over them. I slowly fondled my cock, waiting for something to happen. I teased my nipples and moaned softly while calling out to Frank hoping he would materialize right there. I wanted him to come in and find me naked and bothered like this, jerking off desperately.

Then the door clicked.

My heart stopped, but I kept stroking.

It eased open, and I shook with relief when the first thing I saw was a big gold watch then the rest of Frank appeared through the door, looking surprised but very pleased with what he saw.

He grinned. “Aye, what kinda show are you putting on in here?”

“Fuck me, Big Frank.” I pleaded, officially starved for his cock. “I need it.”

He raised a pleasantly surprised eyebrow at me. “You need it? Listen to you, ain’t acting so shy anymore.” He laughed. “I only came in here cause I knew you’d be up to something, and you better chill out there, shaking your naughty ass in front of me. I gotta get back out there. Save this for later.” He turned to leave.

“No. I want it now.” I said defiantly.

He turned back around, and his eyebrow raised even higher.

“Excuse me?”

“Please…daddy?” I added sweetly.

His tipsy eyes looked torn between his watch and my lewdly displayed body, but the front of his shorts poked out readily to oblige to my request.

“After the party, I promise.” He said.

“Please, daddy?” I pleaded again as sweet as sugar, getting to my knees in front of him, and crept my hands underneath opening of his shorts feeling for his low hanging balls. I found them and gave them a nice rub.

He groaned and his big hand petted my hair. “I know what you’re doing right now. You’re trying to get back at FJ for hurting your feelings, huh?”

“Fuck FJ.” I undid the front of his shorts causing his fat red monster to spring out from its confines with a hefty bob. His body shuddered as my lips melted around the tip of his sweaty cock. I licked and kissed and sucked and moaned like a whore, making sure to do exactly what he liked. His dick responded by hardening nicely.

“Aye, I know your feelings are hurt, and you need to vent or whatever, but….but….oh…damn Georgy- that’s nice…yeah keep doing that… tryna get me in trouble at my own party..” He growled low, and I heard him lock the door behind him. “That’s a naughty boy.”

“Big Frank,” I licked. “Fuck my hole.” I kissed. “Fuck me hard.” I sucked.

Over and over, I did what he liked, but I was too excited to keep it at a slow pace. He didn’t seem to care. His hips thrusted into my mouth until his cock was stuffing my throat, and I tried not to gag on it.

“Damn, your lips feel good. You caught on real quick.” He pulled back and squeezed a big glob of precum onto my tongue. “I didn’t have to train you how to suck much at all.”

“How many other boys have you trained like this?” I lapped up his man juices.

A devilish grin spread across his face. “Don’t worry about it.”

It turned me on to think about how many lucky boys before me had sucked and gagged on Big Frank’s giant cock, or called him daddy, or how many others had he made cry out in ecstasy after he mesmerized them with his mature cock.

He pulled out from my eager lips then went over to the cabinet and placed a jar of Vaseline on the counter. Just seeing the jar made me moan like a hungry slut.

“Turn around.” He said.

I turned and hugged the back of the toilet, spreading my legs on each side of it. My ass jutted towards him, and the sound of the greasy Vaseline slicking up his pole had me pleading for him to hurry up and stick in.

One of his large hands parted my ass cheeks while the other lubed up my anticipating hole.

“You miss my cock in your slutty little hole that much, huh?” He growled behind me then I felt his cockhead kissing against my asshole. “I’ma give it to you then.”

His wide tip pushed roughly past my tight sphincter, and I hollered as my asshole lit up! At that moment, I knew swimming was gonna be difficult for the rest of the night, and the way he gripped my shoulders told me he had no plans on being gentle either.

His thrusting started, at first easily paced with only half his shaft pistoning in, making me purr like a kitten, but in no time at all his whole cock was slamming into my throbbing asshole, hard and deep, and I was whining loud like a porn star bitch getting her cunt fucked rough.

He screwed me like he was mad at me. I couldn’t move as his body weight held me in place. One hand was gripping my shoulders while the other compressed the side of my face into the wall.

The bathroom was hot and musty with sex. I was suffocating from the smell of his sweat, mine, my ass, his musky balls, and chlorine. The sound of his balls slapping against my wet ass echoed throughout the room along with my hole making disgusting noises with every rough penetrating thrust from his daddy cock.

“Oh. Big. Frank. Fuck. Me. Fuck. Me!” I snarled angrily as his cock punched unmercifully against my prostate.

“Shh. Keep it down, baby.” He said.

How the hell was I supposed to keep it down when he was massacring my poor asshole?

My cock was drooling precum all over the back of the toilet. I was already about to cum, but if I touched it, I was definitely gonna erupt.

He pushed it all in until his hips were pressing against my ass, and it felt like his cock was stirring my guts. It made me lose my breath.

“Oh God!” I shouted. “Big Frank! Fuck me! Get in there, daddy!”

“Aye,” He hissed and wrapped a hand around my mouth. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth or everyone’s gonna hear you. You want them to hear you getting used like a slut, huh?” He slowed down his thrusting but didn’t fully stop.

I nodded furiously. I did! I wanted everyone to know that Big Frank, my daddy, was in here wrecking my ass.

“I knew you were a freak this whole time.” He said.

I guess someone was near the door because he seemed to be listening out for something, and his massive hand was still squeezing my mouth shut. I wanted him to speed up again, so I pushed back against his cock, throwing my ass back again and again, making him let out stifled grunts.

The coast was clear, I guess, because he let go of my mouth but grabbed a fist full of my hair to turn my head around to him.

“That’s a bad boy, Georgy. Tryna get us caught.” He said, giving my face two playful slaps on the cheek. “That’s strike one. You play baseball, you know what three strikes mean.”

“What’ll you do?”

“Get three strikes and you’ll find out.” He threatened me with a sinister grin.

Both hands were gripping my shoulders now, and he started back his rough fucking.

I was as quiet as humanly possible, but I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I told him I was about to cum.

I could feel his dick twitching as his grip tightened on my shoulders as he got close too.

“Daddy’s gonna breed your naughty ass.” He said. "Only I'm allowed to breed you from now on, understand?" 

“Yes sir! Dump your cum in my greedy slutty hole, daddy!” I shouted. “Please! I wanna feel it, daddy! Please!”

With a roar he shot his load in me, rocking my whole body back and forth as his hot daddy cream filled me.

It only took three strokes and my cock erupted in milky streams all over the toilet seat.

He let go of me, and I collapsed forward, my head swimming in languid orgasmic bliss.

“Oh my god..” I sighed.

When I saw what time it was, only 15 minutes had passed since he came in.

Unbelievable. Thank you, sir.

He slowly pulled out his greasy softened cock from me, leaving me feel so empty and his semen ran down my inner thigh. He pulled me into his arms then gave the gentlest kiss. I kissed him back and got a mouth full of beard.

“You behave out there.” He told me before leaving. “And clean yourself up before you get back in my pool.”

I did what I was told then went back to the party and acted like nothing happened.

The party lasted until 2am. Everyone left drunk and happy. The skanks that were with FJ left, and he was so wasted, he couldn’t get up the stairs without my help. I took him to his room and threw him on the bed. When I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down, indicating that he wanted to have sex.

So we did.

Just like old times.

I gave him head first, bobbing quickly on his semi because he was too drunk to get it fully hard, but we managed. His body was still gorgeous, and he did me doggy style. Just like old times.

I wanted to be taken over by him and the feeling of nostalgia, but as he stuck his cock in and started thrusting like a rabbit, I realized it was god awful.

Was it always this bad? So fast and stabby and inconsiderate? Was he always so cold and unvocal? Just grunts and the occasion ‘fuck yeah’. No ‘tell daddy what you want?’ No calling me a good boy?

This was boring.

I remember when I used to beg him to keep going, but now I wanted him to hurry up and finish. He did. First like always.

He rammed me hard one last time, before grabbing my hips and spasming behind me. He let loose three long blasts before slowly pulling out and collapsing beside me in a drunk sweaty heap. He was out like a light, unconcerned about my neglected throbbing cock ready for its turn to cum too. Asshole didn’t even use a condom, so I was left a mess.

I got up and threw his jersey over my naked body before creeping downstairs.

In the dim living room, the tv murmured and flickered as the channels switched from one to another. Across from the tv in his recliner, Frank sat sipping from his drinking glass.

He smirked at me.

“Damn, that was quick. I only started hearing you two-” He looked down at his watch. “10 minutes ago.”

I took the glass from his hand, and he looked surprised as I finished it off. The brandy burned sliding down my throat, but it was a good burn, and it warmed my chest.

“Take care of me, Big Frank.” I said and lifted the front of the jersey and my hard cock bobbed out and aimed right at his face.

He stroked his beard and bit his bottom lip, looking as if he wanted to devour my cock. His was pitching a fat tent in the front of his pajama pants, and I wanted to devour it too.

“Get over here.” He patted his lap.

I crawled onto his lap and laced my arms around his big shoulders, grinding myself like a cat against his big belly then I attacked his mouth with mine. His kisses were long and slow, but I couldn’t help but go wild when I kissed him. Our slippery tongues went deep in each other’s mouths while his hands wandered up FJ’s jersey, exposing my naked body.

He thumbed my nipples then sucked on my neck, his beard tickling my skin. I humped my ass against his bulge. Feeling how hard his fat cock was through his pants made me perk up with pride knowing that I was the cause of his arousal.

His hands reached behind me and felt up my butt.

“Aye, what I tell ya, huh?” He said, feeling my wet ass. “Didn’t I say I was the only one allowed to breed you?”

“Sorry Big Frank,” I wiggled on his erection. God, I needed it in me again so bad.

“Don’t ‘sorry Big Frank’ me.” He gripped the back of my hair. “That’s strike two.”

“But it ain’t my fault. FJ-”

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses.” He said then I yelped as I felt a stinging slap on my ass.

I didn’t know what all this 3-strikes stuff was all about, but I was curious about where 3 strikes would land me. Was he gonna be harsh like those guys in the porn? I unfortunately didn’t have much of a big imagination to assume anything extreme, but I was enjoying the benefits of being a good boy at the moment, so I was gonna behave.

“Get up and put your hands on the back of the recliner.” He commanded.

We shifted and I knelt in his big easy chair, grabbing the back of it.

He kneeled behind me and split my ass cheeks apart causing more of FJ’s cum to seep out.

"I can't believe you already disobeyed me." He brought his hand back and another slap scorched my ass. “Three strikes mean you’re a bad boy.” He sighed with arousal as he fingered my slippery hole. “Only good boys get daddy’s cock.” His middle finger slid in deep and pressed against my g-spot. I pushed back against it, but he pulled it out. “Am I gonna have any more problems outta you?”

“No, sir. I won’t do again.” I said, but he still gave me a few more harsh paddlings.  

“Better not.” His hands squeezed my tender cheeks.

I twisted around and kissed him while grinding my ass on the front of his pajama pants then I whipped out his hard cock from the front of his pants and teased it between my ass cheeks. With little resistance, his cock sank into my sopping hole and inched in until the base was against my ass. Then he started fucking me in deep long strokes, filling me twice as much as FJ did.

I felt like such a filthy whore. My hole was still tender from the pounding he gave me earlier, and the one I just got from FJ too, but fuck it felt so good! His mature cock was burying deep in my ass, driving me wild.

“Yes, big daddy! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me!” I tried to whisper but was too riled up. I was turned all the way on by the depravity of it all. My best friend was upstairs sleeping while his dad was fucking the cum right outta me downstairs. Damn it was hot! “Will you cum in me? I want yours in me, not FJ’s.”

That brought him over. “I’m cumming.” He sped up.

He grunted hard then I felt his warm spunk fill my asshole, quickly rinsing out FJ’s with his.

My cum shot out like a water gun, staining FJ’s jersey and the back of the recliner.

When Frank finished, he pulled out and his cum poured out of my ass, and I fell against the recliner, finally relieved.

“Sorry I messed up your recliner, daddy.”

He leaned over and kissed me. “I’ll have it cleaned.”

He sat back in the chair and I got back on his lap. We made out long and slow until we were both ready to go again.


	3. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Georgy make a movie, featuring Tyrone.

There were a few things you needed to know about Frank: One, he was an old school businessman. He valued his professional image, which is why during the week, you couldn’t catch him in public without a nice shirt, and his gold watch on his wrist along with some cash in his pockets. Other than the fact that he liked big parties and expensive booze, he liked discretion.

Two, he was the chilliest guy I had ever met. For the past few weeks I had been hooking up with him, I learned that he didn’t demand much. He knew what he liked and didn’t like. Nothing seemed to faze him (except one thing I did, but that’s the next story).

Last, he was generous. A charitable guy. Sexually. He called me his good boy and really did take care of me. He didn’t just hump me like a rabbit. He did foreplay and all that good stuff, making sure I got off. He liked to kiss all over my body, play with my nipples, and suck my cock. He would stay down there for hours if I ever could hold off for long enough.

He was never afraid to eat me out either. He did it like it was a treat for himself, and he could do it unbelievably, plunging his tongue in so deep, until I was moaning like a sissyboy and shaking close to orgasm which I didn’t know was possible just from being rimmed.

I’d be on my hands and knees or on my back while his bear paws split my cheeks apart, and his beard tickled my smooth cheeks as he attacked my ass with his large tongue. God, it was so good. I thought I could cry! I felt so unworthy of being eaten out by such a hot daddy, but I sure as hell wasn’t gonna stop him.

I was sneaking out to his house a lot more. At first, I was nervous about it, still concerned about the immorally of it all, but after about the fifth time, I let myself in and kicked my clothes off at the front door without a thought.

I liked the way he looked at me like I was a prized stallion in his stable.

Ready to ride.

I liked playing with Big Frank. Because that’s what it felt like, a fun game. With FJ it felt one-sided, but Frank made sure I was having fun too.

And man did we have fun.

We had fun on the couch, in his room, in FJ’s old room, in his backyard, in his car, in-between commercial breaks during the game. Anyplace I could fit in a quick suck, fuck, or something with him, believe me, I found it!

Those past few weeks with Frank left an impression on me. Not only was I learning about sex with an older guy, I was learning stuff about myself too. When I was with him, a whole other side of me came out that I didn’t know I had. I said stuff that I never imagined would come from my mouth, but he let me say them, and he enjoyed them.

It was freeing.

One night I went over to his house, it was “pizza and movie” night. Clothes were optional.

But not for me.

We were lying around in his bed, watching some movie. Well- I wasn’t watching. I was too busy groping his sexy body and humping against him like a horny puppy. It was nice. Lying next to him and being under his huge arms, enjoying his manliness. Something about being under him made me feel safe yet vulnerable. I loved it. 

“Aye, you picked this movie and you ain’t even watching it.” He said.

“Fuck me..” I demanded, starting to grind my stiffening cock against his leg.

He laughed. “Not yet. Gotta teach you some patience.”

‘Patience.’ More like teasing me.

Sometimes his fingers would brush against my ass, but that was all he’d give me. I stroked his half hard cock, and it somehow had the mystifying ability to stay only half hard. It probably knew that if it was fully hard, I’d jump on it without its permission.

I just need to take a minute to mention how amazing Frank’s cock was. It’s thickness. It’s mature dark red color. It’s naughty scent. It’s ability to drip out streams of cock juice. The way it plumped up slowly, growing bigger with each second. Mine got hard at the snap of a finger, but his gradually expanded, as patiently as he was. Then when it was fully hard, it didn’t stand straight up, but kinda slumped downwards like it was too heavy to stand up on its own.

Gorgeous.

Every time I leaned up to kiss him, he’d press his finger to my lips, stopping me.

“Nu-uh.” He smiled.

He reached behind me and pressed his long middle finger at the entrance of my ass. He’d press it in a little before taking it out and waiting a few seconds before pressing it in deeper. He tortured me like this over and over for what seemed like forever.

I hated being teased, but he was daddy, right? He was ‘training’ me to submit to his terms. I didn’t want to disappoint, but c’mon. I could only take so much! He’d have me so hot and bothered that I’d be moaning for his cock like a needy slut.

“You moan so good, baby.” He’d always say.

 “Stop playing with me!” I said. Screw this movie! I’ve waited long enough!

“Alright. Alright. Here.” He tapped the remote and the tv went to a different channel. “I got a video you might like.”

Whatever he was showing me, looked like a high-quality recording of a pool area. It was dark outside, but the video was bright thanks to night vision, and I could hear people laughing. Then I saw two boys emerge from the pool and they sat in the lawn chair.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“I told you, I had my eye on you for a while, but this video-” He laughed. “It’s what sealed the deal.”

When the two boys started taking off their swimsuits, it finally clicked that it was me and FJ on camera.

That was their pool.

He had caught us on camera.

Unbelievable. I remembered that night. It was the one time FJ didn’t want to have sex in his room. Me and FJ were home alone, and he was tipsy from Frank’s liquor and more horny than usual.

My face came into full view when FJ bent me over the chair and started doing me from behind. I had never seen the slutty faces or paid attention to the noises I made during sex before. Looking at them and hearing them then was extremely embarrassing.

“Fuck me, FJ! Fuck me!” I kept moaning like it was the best fuck in the world which I remembered that it was garbage, but I wanted to make him feel good.

“Please turn this off.” I begged. The over-the-top groans I was making from such mediocre sex was ridiculous. I didn’t want to see anymore, but Frank’s cock was at full hardness under the sheets from watching me.

“Look how sexy you are. The first time I saw this, I almost blew my balls out, I came so hard. You ain’t never seen yourself, huh?”

“No.”

I mean- I took naked pics of myself in the mirror before and quick dick pics, but I always deleted them afterwards because I didn’t have the balls to show people. Plus, who wanted to see it?

“I got you at some nice angles.” He switched the video, and I could only see us from behind. FJ was practically on top of me, and I could clearly see his shaft pistoning in and out of my open asshole. “Oh that’s nice…From the side.” He switched it again. My back was arched with my ass in the air and my face in the chair while I moaned like a slut for FJ to fuck me harder. “Want me to zoom in?”

“How many cameras do you have?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

I stroked Frank’s cock while watching myself get fucked.

“You really think I’m that sexy?”

“Oh hell yeah. Me and a couple other fellas.”

“Other fellas? You showed this to people.”

“Eh, just some guys down at the bar. No big deal. You had ‘em leaving with aching balls. They want more of you.”

I was strangely happy to hear that. For a long time, I didn’t see myself as hot or sexy because people said I was cute. My high school life wasn’t the best for my self-esteem considering I was queer. FJ never mentioned my looks either. But over the past few weeks with Frank, I was really starting to feel myself. I was naked a lot more, and my body was nice. And learning that men had jacked off to my body, my face- me- that was a boost of confidence.

Plus, I couldn’t lie, watching myself get fucked was turning me on too. I really was fucking sexy.

“Let’s make another video.” I said. “A better one.”

He grinned. “That ain’t a bad idea at all.”

Frank stood up and got his phone out.

“Ok Georgy. You wanted this, so you’re calling the shots.” He said and started recording. “But let’s have a good look at ya, first.”

I laid back on my elbows as he panned the camera down my body, stopping at my hard nipples to give one a pinch while I played with the other.

My body was on fire. I was actually making an amateur sex tape! So I figured, if we were really doing this, and I’m calling the shots, I was gonna show out.

He panned down my torso to my stiff cock. “Look at this little sexy cock.” He commented.  “Play with it.”

I stroked my leaky cock, slowly gliding over my shaft, thumbing the head, then played with my balls.

“Like this?” I asked.

“Just like that.”

My cock was dripping all over my stomach. I scooped up some of my precum then licked its tanginess off my fingers. That drove Frank crazy.

“Here daddy.” I offered some with him. He leaned over and licked my fingers clean. “Was it good?”

“Delicious.” He growled. “Turn over. Let’s see that ass.”

I flipped over on my hands and knees then wiggled my ass for the camera. He roughly grabbed my cheek meat then spanked each one until he was satisfied.

“Spread em’ baby.”

I spread my tender cheeks open, revealing my slutty hole to the world. I couldn’t wait to see what it looked like when we were done.

He growled like a hungry wolf as he spit on his fingers then teased the rim, sliding one then two in.

“I’m gonna glaze that thing with cum.”

“No daddy. Glaze my face.”

He laughed. “Ok baby.”

God this was fun!

Then I got another fun idea.

“Get Tyrone out.” I said.

He laughed then reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and the huge 9in black dildo.

“Here he is.”

With Tyrone in hand, I sat on my knees with my feet hanging on the edge of the bed.

“Lube me up.” I told Frank.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

“Please lube me up.” I corrected myself.

He used two oiled up fingers to get my asshole soft and ready for Tyrone.

I lubed the black fucker up real good then reached around and slid him inside me. I moaned as the head filled me and moved deeper into my quivering asshole. Frank had his phone in one hand, focusing the camera on the dildo squishing loudly in and out of my nasty hole while his other hand was working his stiff cock.

“That looks fun, baby.” He said behind me.

“You do it, now.” I said.

He grabbed Tyrone and slowly thrusted it all the way in then all the way out, making me moan like a needy slut into the camera. My balls were churning and the tingle of my orgasm was already getting stronger. Over and over he pulled it all the way out until only the tip was in then without warning slid it all back in and stirred it around. It was agony. By a minute in, I was on my hands and knees, mashing at the head of my almost cumming cock while crying out like a little girl for Frank to destroy my asshole with his cock.

“Harder daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” I kept repeating over and over.

He pulled Tyrone out, but quickly replaced him with his own scorching hot meaty cock. He filled me all the way to the hilt then he held my hips with one hand and started fucking me in his signature deep, long, thrusts. I groaned like a slutty porn star and threw my ass back in rhythm to Frank’s thrusts, allowing for his cock head to slide against my good spot.

“That’s right baby. Bounce that ass for me!” He groaned. Already, his cock was twitching, and he was grunting like he was about to cum.

“Look back at the camera, Georgy. Tell everyone how you love getting fucked.”

“I love getting fucked. I love getting my slutty hole fucked by Big Frank.” I admitted to the world. “I’m cumming!”

I thrusted back against Frank’s cock until my orgasm hit me full force then my cock spurted its messy juices all over Frank’s sheets.

He pulled his cock out and stroked it furiously.

“Get on the floor baby. Hurry up.” He grunted. I quickly got on the floor in front of him and sucked his dirty cock in my mouth. I looked up at the camera as I sucked his throbbing and swelling cock for everything I was worth.

He popped it out and furiously jerked his cock in my face.

“Fuck, here it comes, Georgy. Smile for the camera like a good boy.”

Before I could open my lips, jets of hot semen erupted all over my face. First across my nose, then my lips, and the rest down my chin. I licked up the rest as he finished up. 

Frank let the rest of his orgasm subside then fell against the bed in exhaustion before turning off the camera.  
  
“How did it look?” I asked, still kneeling on the floor in front of him and covered in his semen. “Did the video turn out good?”

“Well, you could barely see my cock going in ya, on account of this.” He patted his round belly. “So we’ll have to make a few more with a better camera and more angles.” He grinned.

Sounded fun to me!

So we spent the rest of movie night making our own movies, and I didn’t mind watching those with Frank afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
